


Chat Noir: Miraculous Adventures

by chatbug



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Iron Man: Armored Adventures AU, Manderin!Papillon, Miraculous are the Makulan Rings, alien!kwamis, evolved from there, for now at least, meant to be a one-shot, no idea how to tag, platonic ladynoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: One day Gabriel Agreste's plane was shot out of the sky over Tibet. His son was saved by an odd creature that called itself a kwami. The kwami granted him powers of destruction. He now has to juggle schoolwork with saving the world, and his father's company.





	1. In Which We Get the Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:  
> https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/
> 
> As of 6/11/17 I've revised what I've written. I haven't abandoned this! I've just been facing major writing block!

It was a normal day, I was with my dad on the way to a fashion shoot in Moscow when our plane fell out of the sky. I remember grabbing a ring, and a flash of green light, but after that everything's a blur.

\----------------

I stared at the ring sitting on my finger. The accident had happened a couple months ago, and I had come out of it completely unharmed. I had had no idea how it had happened until I went into my room and a sprite appeared. He proclaimed that he was a god that granted me magical powers, and then went on to demand camembert cheese.

Since then I’ve been living with the Dupain-Chengs. My father requested it in his will, and that I attend the local high school with their daughter Marinette. My nights however, are probably far from what my father would have expected. I doubt that my father would have expected me to be a hero. I’m not really the type. He would have been proud, and then asked what I was playing at running across rooftops in tight leather and thigh-high boots. 

During the summer I’ve spent most of my time running across rooftops and helping with petty crimes. Plagg told me there was a terrible villain rising and that was why I had been given these powers, but I have yet to see him or any of his ‘akumas’.

I won’t be able to run across the rooftops every night for much longer though. My father put it in his will that I would go to Collège Françoise Dupont with Marinette, and she has recently started complaining about how much time it was going to take away from her designs. How I was going to go to school and be a superhero was a good question.

There is one other problem though. When my father died one of his associates stepped up to take control of the company until I’m legally old enough to take back the company. That might sound fine, but the man has completely changed the direction of the company. Under my father, Agreste Designs made clothes for both the middle and higher classes, and were constantly doing things for charity. Richard Tyler, the new CEO of the company, never leaves his personal office, cancelled of the normal charity balls, and he no longer gives any of the company profits to charity.

No-one has seen him at all in the last week. I asked to make an appointment a couple days ago, but Nathalie told me that he was booked for the foreseeable future. She didn’t seem to know where he was or what he was doing.


	2. In Which We Introduce the Other Characters

The first day of school was complete and utter hell. It started out fine, Marinette leading me to the principal's office and then to our first class. Chloe hugging me was annoying but it wasn’t terrible. Mme Bustier placed me in the front row in front of Marinette, and put a boy wearing headphones and a red cap next to me.

He sat down, and halfway through the class elbowed me. “Hey dude. My name’s Nino Lahiffe. What’s yours?” He gave me a big toothy grin.  _ This is going to be complete hell. _

“Felix Agreste.” I replied, turning to the front of the room.

\-----------

I walked out of the classroom with Marinette, and we walked down the hall to her locker.

“School’s actually been pretty great.” I said. “What’s our next class?”

“Well, I have Chinese, and since you’re already fluent in Chinese and English, you have a free period.” She said. “You can hang out in the library, or go to the park across the street. A lot of us hang out there when the weather’s nice.” She finished packing up her bag and ran to her next class as the bell rang. “I’ll pick you up after class!”

I wandered over to the park and sat down on one of the shaded benches. I took out my lunchbox and snuck some cheese under my overshirt to the tiny grumbling mass residing there.

“Why did you have to wait so long to feed me?!” Plagg whined. He is  _ such _ a pig.

“Who was that?” I turned around and nearly smacked into the girl who had been sitting next to Marinette in class. “I heard someone talking, but there’s no-one here. You’re Felix Agreste right?”

I fell off the bench, and I could hear Plagg laughing at me. I stood up, and tried to regain whatever I could of my pride. “Yes, I am Felix Agreste. I was talking on my phone. Who are you?”

“Alya Cesaire.” She replied. “I’m a reporter for my blog. It centers around sightings of the person in a black cat costume that people have seen running around the rooftops. There have also been a couple of sightings of a girl in a ladybug costume. I’ve named my blog after her, the Ladyblog.” She said the whole thing in a breath, and I barely understood what she said.

“Cool.” I’d never heard of Ladybug, and I’d never seen anyone else anyone else on the rooftops.

I heard an explosion coming from the school, and screaming. Plagg was tugging at my shirt. This must be the villain that he’d told me about.

“Stay here.” I told Alya. I needed to get out of sight to transform. “I need to go help people get out of the building.”

“Marinette’s in there!” That was going to be a problem. I would have to grab her and take her out before I did anything.

“I promise to get her out.” I ran out of the park and into an alley to transform.

I vaulted over the rooftops until I saw what the problem was. There was a giant monster that was destroying the school. On one of the balconies stood a man that seemed to be controlling the monster, and had a purple brooch at his throat.

“Is that a miraculous?”

“Yes.” Plagg answered. I could feel him getting angrier. “That is the butterfly miraculous. He’s enslaved Nooroo, and is using him to create that monster. You have to get it from him!”

I jumped and silently landed on the balcony opposite the one the man in purple was standing on. I inched my way through the shadows to his side, and grabbed his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you now, I'm going to try to stick to posting one chapter a week, but as a student at the Bronx High School of Science who is in the school musical, I have no idea if that is going to happen, so just warning you now!


	3. In Which We Deal With The Akuma

He disappeared, and as he did a bubble of pure energy expanded around him, knocking me into the wall. He appeared on the balcony on the other side of the courtyard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red and black blur streak into the courtyard. It landed, and hid behind one of the pillars. I jumped down and slid in next to her.

Now that I was closed to her I could see the finer details of her costume. She had a red mask with black polka dots covering her face, and she had her hair wrapped in a low bun at the nape of her neck, where she had a polka-dotted scarf. Her shoulders, elbows, and the straps crossing her chest were the same print as her mask, and the rest of her costume was black. Overall she looked like she could have been some kind of secret agent, except for the yoyo at her waist instead of a normal weapon. She looked great, and at home with her powers.

“Are mew having a good day? I purr-sonally think that that akuma is a-paw-ling.” I said moving to be behind her, and she jumped, flinging a yoyo at my face. I ducked it and raised my hands. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, My Lady!”

She looked at me and I immediately recognised her. “Marinette? What the hell are you doing here?! And what the hell are you wearing?” I asked hesitantly. She looked at me like I had slapped her.

"Felix?!" She looked like she was about to hyperventilate, then brought herself under control. "How about we defeat whatever that monster is, and then we'll deal with the weirdo on the balcony."

"And how do you plan to do that? You look like you just got your miraculous!"

"And what if I did get my miraculous yesterday? Tikki said that she needed help, and I accepted."

"How about we talk about this after we deal with the huge rock monster?" I asked. "I would love to discuss this, at length, but we're gonna have to deal with the akuma first. Who was he before he was akumatised? I don't really know any of our classmates."

"He was Ivan." Ladybug said. "He had written a song for Mylene and Kim went and balled it up after reading it to the whole class."

"Well, at least we know what we're looking for. His right hand is always closed. We just need to get him to open it, then you can purify it, right?"

We walked out from our hiding place and into the courtyard. It was in even worse shape than a few minutes earlier. Ivan was yelling about Kim, and honestly I couldn't blame him. 

"I'll play distraction?" I asked.

"Are you sure? You could get really hurt."

"You might not have learned this yet, but we're indestructible, at least by brute force. I can't count the number of buildings I've fallen off of." I ran to the other side of Ivan and waved my arms to get his attention. "Ivan what's the problem? You can't let your emotions are controlling you! They're letting a villain control you!"

He grabbed me and held me up in the air, trying to crush me. "Anytime Ladybug!"

I saw her throw her hand up and a person-sized balloon fell into her hands. She ran over to a hose and filled it to the brim, and then got Ivan to try to grab her. When he grabbed the balloon he dropped the paper, and Ladybug ripped it to shreds. A black butterfly flew out, and she purified it with her yoyo. 

We bumped fists, and I grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. "Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower when you can. We do need to finish that talk."

I vaulted my way over to the top of the tower, and sat down to wait for her. I always loved the view from up here, it feels like you can see everything, and all the people seem so small, and they need to be protected.

"Boo!" Someone screamed behind me, and I practically jumped out of my skin, and then of all things I hissed at her. I blame Plagg. "Sorry chaton." She said, trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand, and failing. "I thought you would have heard me. But you jumped and hissed like a CAT!" She fell down on her back laughing.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said, rolling my eyes. "Side effects of the miraculous. I blame Plagg for all of this. And shouldn't we be talking more about what happened and how we're going to be able to slip away during akuma attacks than how much  _ Plagg _ makes me act like a cat?”

Her bluebell eyes turned towards me, and the were completely serious. “I don’t see why slipping away would be a problem. All we have to do is coordinate our excuses, right? And if anything this is your fault. I know you’ve been like this for a long time. People have been reporting sightings of you since the beginning of the summer. Though I have no idea how we're going to deal with that weird man. Tikki said that he was a miraculous wielder, but I have no idea how we're going to defeat him.”

“I guess I can accept that.” I said, rubbing the back of my head. She always had a way of getting straight to the point. “Should we go back to the house?”

“Sure, though you know that we’re going to have to come up with an excuse for my parents, and a good one. We’ve been missing from school the entire day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the design I based my Ladybug outfit on. I hope to sketch the Chat Noir outfit myself soon.  
> https://miyukey-arts.tumblr.com/post/155815510559/aos-marvel-au
> 
> Warning you now, my school musical is starting rehearsals that last until 9 o'clock everyday that will last for three weeks, so I will either post a lot, or not at all. I hope the former!


	4. In Which We Wish We Knew What the Miraculous Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well based on the last couple of days I'm guessing that I'll be posting a lot. Have fun reading!

“And where were you two?” Sabine asked. That woman was  _ scary _ . “You were supposed to come home right after school, but the school called me to say that you both missed all of your afternoon classes.” She turned to me. “And what would your father think about this. You know that you  **have** to keep your grades up Adrien.”

I rubbed the back on my neck and looked at the ground. “I’m sorry, I got separated after that monster attacked our school, and Marinette had to come and find me. I wasn’t aware that school had restarted classes, I would have tried to go back if I’d known.”

“A monster attacked the school?” Her face turned pale as she turned on the TV. I could feel Marinette behind me, shaking as she watched the screen. I didn’t feel much better. It’s one thing to be out there and fight, but it’s another to watch yourself getting crushed by a gigantic rock monster. 

“Can we go upstairs?” Marinette asked. “I’m really tired and Alya wanted to talk to me about what I saw for her blog.”

“Sure.” Sabine answered quietly. We ran up the stairs to Marinette’s room before she noticed that we had left. 

“What are we gonna do about my mother? We can’t always lie to her, and we can’t miss school either.” Marinette was panicking, pacing around her room and trying to pull out her hair. She was doubting everything that she had said, and I can't say that I wasn't taking at least a little bit of joy out of it. 

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse, and Plagg came out of my overshirt to join her. “You can’t tell your parents Marinette! They could get hurt by the Mandarin!” She put her paws over her mouth. That must have been something that she wasn’t supposed to tell us.

I looked at Plagg. “And what do you know about this Mandarin?” He gave me a condescending look. I groaned and took a piece of camembert out of my pocket and waved it in front of Plagg. “Are you sure you don’t want to answer?’

“Yup. I know there’s more in the fridge.” He zipped through the trapdoor and down towards the kitchen. 

“Library?” I asked. “It’s clear that our kwamis aren’t going to tell us anything.”

“Sure.” Marinette said. “So that’s where all the cheese for the puff pastries has been going? My father thought that one of us must have been eating it, but this makes more sense, since no one can eat that much cheese. Tikki can eat a whole batch of cookies by herself.”

“Unfortunately, yes. He had to like the stinkiest of all the cheeses on the planet.”

We decided to go to the library, and left after a very awkward conversation with Sabine while I was trying to wrestle Plagg out of the fridge. We (Marinette) decided that even though the bus would only take 10 minutes, we would take the rooftops to get to the Bibliothèque Richelieu-Louvois. 

She looked like she was having a lot of fun, landing on a rooftop, and then using her yoyo to grab something and propel herself forwards again. We decided to make it a race, to see if I could vault there faster, or if she could swing there faster. By the time we got to the Bibliothèque Richelieu-Louvois I was out of breath, but she was completely fine, great even. She had discovered that she could attach her yoyo to something new in the middle of her swing, and that easily let her beat me. We jumped down into an alley to transform, and then walked into the park in front of the library. The flowers were in bloom, and Marinette picked a flower and put it behind my ear. I feel like she did it just to spite me because after she did it she skipped away and  _ giggled _ . 

We went into the medieval library, and I stared up at all of the books. The main room was in a huge oval shape with the walls covered in books with three floors, and the center of the room was full of study tables. The ceiling was high above us and had a gigantic glass window. The whole place felt very cozy and scholarly. I’d never been anywhere like this before.

Marinette noticed me staring and laughed. “I guess you’ve never been here before.” She dragged me over to the card catalogue so we could start our search into ancient history.


End file.
